


Vals

by Turkfanfiction_Archivist



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 19:04:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8545510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turkfanfiction_Archivist/pseuds/Turkfanfiction_Archivist
Summary: ''Bu arada,sana dans etmeyi kim öğretti?''





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Arşivist görevindeki Glenien'den not:** Bu hikaye daha önce, artık kapanmış olan [Turkfanfiction.net](http://fanlore.org/wiki/T%C3%BCrkFanfiction.Net)'te yayınlanmıştır. Sitede kalan hikaye arşivini korumak için, Türkfanfiction.net olarak Kasım 2016'dan itibaren, AO3'ün Open Doors (Açık Kapılar) projesi kapsamında, sitede bulunan tüm hikaye arşivini AO3 koleksiyonuna taşımaya başladık. Bu haberin duyurusu çeşitli kanallarda yapıldı, ancak size ulaşmamış olabilir. Bu yazarı tanıyorsanız veya bu yazar sizseniz, hikayeyi üzerinize geçirmek için lütfen [profil sayfamdaki ](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Turkfanfiction/profile) e-mail adresini kullanarak bana ulaşın.

>   
>  **HIKAYE NOTU:**
> 
> İki yönlü bir çalışma.Hem dizi,hem de film açısından anlatmaya çalıştım.Umarım sonucu beğenirsiniz :D
> 
> **-Karen**

 Kollarındaki kırmızı elbiseli bayana bakmıyordu bile.Onun iki gözü de sözde senatörlerin kulaklarının kenarlarındaki yara izlerinde,ve ellerinde çevirip durdukları abisinin kristal içki bardaklarındaydı.

 Kulaklarıysa o anda resmen felç olmuştu.Bütün kelimeler birbirine karışmıştı: Alman bir bakanın Fransız bir subaya anlattığı sıkıcı ve sözde espritüel anıları...İsveçli bakanın bir hizmetçiye attığı laflar...Hepsini duyuyordu,ancak bir şey yapamıyordu.

 Tıpkı bir _ölü_ gibi.

'' _Ne görüyorsun?_ '' Hâla gözlerini bayana çevirmemişti.

'' _Her şeyi.Bu benim lanetim.'_ '

\---

''Saçmalık.

''Sessiz ol.''

''Başka bir şey izleyemez miydik?Ya da en azından beni,bu akşam beraber bir film izlemeye zorlamasaydın?''

''Ya ne yapacaktın?Yine mutfağı maf mı edecektin?''

''Bayan Hudson bununla ilgilenirdi.''

''Kadın yoruluyor,Sherlock.''

 Derin bir nefes aldı.Kanepeye biraz daha sokuldu.Ayakları kanapenin üzerinde bir yandan John'a,bir yandan da küçük televizyonda oynayan,aslen nefret ettiği filme göz atıyordu.Küçük bir ekrandan kendi taklidini izlemek ne kadar can sıkıcı olabilirdi ki?

''Bu Rupert Downey-''

''Robert Downey Junior...''

''...Lanet taklitçinin teki.Üstelik karakteri doğru bile yazamamışlar.''

''Öyle mi diyorsun?''

''Olduğumdan en az elli kat daha aptal görünüyorum,bunun 'öyle'si var mı?''

''Hadi ama...''

''Gerçekte orada olsaydım şimdiden suçluyu bulmuştum.'' İç çekti. ''Her şeyi yanlış yapıyor.''

''Ya ne yapmalıydı?''

''Elbette ki ağabeyinden davetli listesini almalıydı.Sonra da hizmetçi kılığına girip-''

''Cevap beklemiyordum.''

Duraksadı. ''O halde niye soru sordun?''

''Sadece izle Sherlock.Lütfen.''

\---

 Kulakları hâla felç halindeydi.Kırmızılı bayanı balonun içine geri yollarken gözüne yardımcısını kestirdi.Siyahlar içindeki,şu anda evli olması gereken adama.

 Doğru ya. _Evli_.

 Belki de birkaç gün sonra onu bir daha asla göremeyecekti.Evliliğin yaptığı etki işte.Onun gibi insanlar,hayatını bir kadınla beraber mutlu mesut yaşarken o,acılar içinde ve yalnız ölecekti.Bundan kaçış yoktu.Watson istediği kadar inkâr etsin.Her zaman son valse kaldırdığı kişi Mary olacaktı.

 Peki ya Holmes'ün?

 Belki de son bir dansın sakıncası olmazdı.

 Beyaz eldiven içindeki elini uzattı.Hiç bir şey söylemedi.Sadece onun etrafı bir kez yoklayıp hemencecik elini kapmasını izledi.

''Hiç sormayacaksın sanmıştım.''

\---

Sessizlik.

İkisi de biraz şaşırmış ve bir mantık silsilesinin içinde kaybolmuştu.

''Bu pek güvenli değil,değil mi?'' diye mutlak sessizliği bozdu Sherlock.

''Güvenliden kastın?''

''Bildiğim kadarıyla 19.yüzyıl insanı eşcinselliğe pek sıcak bakmıyordu.''

''...Bu...Bu o...O mânada bir şey yapmıyorlar,bu sadece bir dans.''

''Evet, _vals_.Açıkçası o zamanlarda bir balo salonunun ortasında bırak iki erkeğin,sıradan bir çiftin bile vals yapması çevredeki insanların açık ve net olarak onların bir çift olduğu yanılgısına kapılmasına bile neden olabilirdi.Ya da en azından bir baba-kız ilişkisinin varlığı.'' 

''Oradaki insanlar medeni.Hiç olmazsa hümanist,modern ve dedikodudan uzak bir düşünce yapıları var.''

''Sen öyle san.'' Dudaklarını biraz ıslatıp konuşmaya devam etti. ''Her halükârda suçluyu ondan daha çabuk bulabilirdim.''

''Ne demezsin.'' Sesindeki yorgunluk,alaycılığı resmen örtmüştü.

''Bahse var mısın?'' Kumandayı kaparak filmi durdurup ayağa kalktı.John'un karşısında dikilip uzun elini ona doğru açtı.

''50 papeline.''

Ve biraz bekledi. _Çok azıcık_...

''Ciddi olamazsın.''

''Az önce bunun sorun olmayacağını kendin söyledin.''

''O,film içindi.Bu tamamen farklı.''

''Değil.Sonuçta aynı dansı yapacağız ve ben televizyon ekranından bakıp suçluyu bulmaya çalışacağım.''

''Ama-''

''Hadi ama,evde kimse yok.'' dedi gerginliğinin farkında.

Etrafa biraz endişeyle baktı.Bunu yapmak istemiyordu.Kesinlikle istemiyordu.Ama sonra düşündü: 50 papel az bir para sayılmazdı.Ve yapacağı tek şey dans etmekti.Kısa bir dans.

''Pekala.'' Karşısındaki eli tutup doğruldu ve o el onu kavrarken diğer elin de televizyon kumandasıyla geri sarmasını izledi.

''Bu çok saçma olacak.'' Bunu tek bir nefeste,sonunda biraz da olsa gülerek söyledi.

''Olabilir.'' Durdurdu. ''Ama 50 papelimi alacağım.'' 

Başta çok sakindi.Ancak biraz hızlı hareket ediyordu.Ayak hareketlerine adapte olmak o kadar zordu ki...

''Ayağına bakma.''

''Sen de televizyon ekranına bak.''diye sessizce söylendi,ona dikilmiş gri gözleri fark edince.

Biraz başları dönmüştü.Bu bir dakika içinde 10. dönüş olmalıydı.Ama dönmeye devam ettiler.

''Sanırım şuradaki sakallı.''

''Hiç sanmam.Sakal mı?Fazla klişe bir kılık değiştirme değil mi?'' dedi,gözleri ekranda,hâla oda etrafında tur atarken.

''O da bunu düşünmeni istemiyor mu zaten?''

Tek kaşını kaldırdı. ''Öyle diyorsan öyledir.''

Ellerini kaydırmamaya çalışıyorlardı.Ya çok yukarı ya çok aşağı hareket ediyorlardı.Rezalet.Ne kadar zamandır dans etmiyordu bunlar?

''Şuradaki gözlüklü.''

''Fazla ince bir yapısı var.Sanmam.''

''Ama travma izlerini de gözden kaçırmamak lazım.''

İyice başı dönmüştü.Bu kadar insanı nasıl büyük bir hızda seçebiliyordu?

Başını göğsüne yasladı biraz.Kazara,istemeden,küçük bir dokunuş.

''İyi misin?'' Sesinde endişe,gözlerinde inanamamazlık...

''Başım döndü biraz.Ama iyiyim.'' Kafası hâla göğsünde birkaç tur daha attılar.Hayatındaki en uzun dansın bu olduğuna yemin edebilirdi.

Sonunda birbirlerinden ayrıldılar.Biraz utanç,biraz da ciddiyetle birbirlerine baktılar.

''Peki suçlu kim?''

''Şöyle söyliyebilirim ki: Balodaki bakanlardan 2 tanesi aslen doktor,ve travma izleri de kimi hastalar sonucu oluşmuş.3 tanesi tarih profesörü,ve orada sadece kayıt tutmak için görevli olmuşlar.Kalan 5'inden ise emin değilim.'' Gözlerini biraz kırpıştırdı. ''Başımın dönmesi bir yana,maalesef suçluyu bulamadım.''

''50 papel demiştik değil mi?''

''Cüzdanımı bulduğumda veririm.Sanırım mutfakta.''

\---

 O an kafasından yüzlerce soru ve yüzlerce cevap geçiyordu.Ancak birbirleriyle eşleştiremiyordu bunları.Kafası karışıktı.Ama aslında hiç bu kadar emin olmamıştı.Yaralı yüzünü izleyen gözleri izlemekten her zaman bir onur duymuştu.

''Bu arada sana dans etmeyi kim öğretti?''

 İşte bir gülüş.Utanmış mıydı yoksa?Olabilir.Ama bir beyefendiden böyle çocuksu bir ifade...Mantıklı değildi bu.

Bu haliyle o kadar can sıkıcı ve çocuksuydu ki...

Ama yine de...Bir şey vardı işte.En nefret ettiği iki olası şey,bu adamda birleşiyor ve birden dünyanın en iyi iki şeyi haline gelmişti.

Ve ardından dünyadaki en iyi iki kelime:

''Sen öğrettin.''

\---

''Peki sana kim öğretti?'' dedi cüzdanını yeni getirmiş Sherlock'a.

Gülümsemesini saklamak istercesine başını öne eğdi.Başarısızdı,ama başarısız olması bile kötü bir şeye yol açmıyordu.

Özellikle de son iki kelimeden sonra bu başarısızlık daha da iyi hâle gelmişti:

'' _Sen öğrettin._ ''

 

 


End file.
